


Amnesia

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Thorin falls out of a tree and suddenly unable to hide his true feelings from you. Through your attempts to save the King’s life you find yourself banished.





	1. Chapter 1

Hopelessly lost, you all found yourselves wandering through Mirkwood, thankfully Bombur had just woken up, just in time for Thorin to fall head first out of the tree, his last words to you running through your mind, “I am the King I will find our path!” He struggled his way up a third of the tree before the branch he had just grabbed snapped and he went hurtling towards the ground beneath you, slamming his head into two branches along the way. The Dwarves managed to scramble together grabbing the ends of the large blanket you pulled out, catching the King softening the impact as he gently hit the ground on his back rather than full speed possibly killing him. Lowering the blanket to the ground as his eyes opened he saw the heads of his kin piled above him, speaking out in slightly slurred Khuzdul as he placed his hand on his head, “Where am I?”  
It was quickly found out he had no memory past their heads over him, the Dwarves quickly started bickering as you held Bilbo in place by his jacket, attempting to chase invisible butterflies, keeping your eyes on the path you had barely managed to keep them near this far against Thorin’s best attempts to lead you astray. As he finally stumbled to his feet he glanced around him taking in his surroundings and freezing as he spotted you, blushing fiercely across his cheeks and onto his ears, making his Nephews drop out of the argument to watch him with large grins on their face, quickly stopping the others as he slowly walked over to you gripping the bottom of his shirt wiping away the sweat forming along his palms.  
You turned your head to face the Dwarf King as he drew in a deep breath, his blush making you tilt your head slightly as you met his sparkling gaze and his growing smile that made your stomach start to clench as the butterflies crept their way out of their cocoons. He swallowed quickly, speaking out in a timid voice not matching the Khuzdul it was spoken in, “They said my name is Thorin.” Awkwardly pointing over his shoulder at the group before holding out his hand to you loosely unlike his regular proud Dwarven bone crushing handshake from before. You quickly switched your grip on Bilbo to the other hand quickly shaking his hand and releasing it, darting your eyes at the group that was staring at the both of you with curiously large grins, “Jaqi.”  
His smile grew as he nodded again, softly repeating, “Jaqi.” He tilted his head to the side as you swore you could see fireworks in his eyes now switching from the faint sparkle from before, “You’re gorgeous, what’s a creature like you doing in a place like this?” Your voice came out in a quick crack as your mouth opened slightly and you saw the Princes both cover their mouths to force back their laughter as the rest of the group all blushed and bit their lips as they watched their King.  
“We’re going to see the Elf King.”  
He nodded again gently taking your left hand you had freed again, switching your grip on Bilbo to your right hand again as he was once again slipping back to lucidity, Thorin gently sliding his fingers around your open palm holding it gently while he stroked the side of It with his thumb. Taking his place on your left side, smiling at you lovingly, “Lead the way My Pretty Lady.”  
You glanced at the group who were all looking between you two waiting for your next move, all grabbing their things as you led Bilbo and the King back to the path and straight to the gates, earning a few curious gazes from the Guards who came to greet you, the only familiar face in the bunch that seemed to be leading the curious band of travelers.  
Legolas looked down at your hand in the Kings then to you curiously, asking in Elvish, “Are you alright?”  
“Thorin here, seems to have lost his memory.”  
Legolas gave a shallow nod, “I’m sure Father will send for his best healers after speaking with you.” Turning and leading you all inside.  
The Elf King was already standing in the small open spot on the floor at the base of the stairs to the throne, giving you a large smile that flinched as he saw your hand in Thorin’s before darting his eyes back to you with a hidden flame rising inside them, bowing his head to you speaking, in Elvish, after taking in a deep breath forcing his smile back out, “Jaqi, I’m glad you’re back, and I see you brought Company.” Quickly glancing back down to your claimed hand as Bilbo curiously eyed the Elf King, unsure of which form of Elvish he was speaking.  
You gave him a large smile that started to drop as you felt a set of thick fingers sliding through your hair as Thorin said softly, in Khuzdul, “Such beautiful hair, curling Raven locks rivaling Durin’s glorious beard.”  
Thranduil’s eyes noticing your body clenching as you fought the urge to shove him away, his breath quickening as his jaw clenched and his eyes furrowed before relaxing as you spoke again, locking them with yours, “The Dwarf King has hit his head falling out of a tree and seems to have gotten amnesia. Along with a lack of control on his feelings.”  
His body pulling back as he understood your problem, glancing at one of his Guards along the wall, “Send for my Healers, all of them, this needs to be dealt with quickly.” Darting his eyes back to Thorin, failing to mask his growing rage as Thorin now had his whole hand running through your long curly hair, smiling as it spring back into place as he released it.  
After managing to get Thorin to join the group to bathe with them, you headed into your private room, feeling your whole body shiver at the warmth from Thorin’s body still lingering in your hair and on your skin, groaning softly as you pulled out of your boots, taking a seat on the edge of the tub quietly wondering why the King couldn’t just let you climb the tree. You glanced up as you heard a soft knock on the open bathroom door, seeing Thranduil glancing at you with a gentle smile, “Are you alright?”  
You gave a gentle nod as he walked over and knelt in front of you, resting his hands on your lap as his eyes locked into yours, giving him a gentle exhausted smile in return, “I will be after a bath.” He nodded and helped you start your bath adding the oils and salts he made sure to always have on hand for your stays in his Kingdom, quietly slipping out to see to dinner, returning to escort you to dinner and then back to bed trying his best to keep The Dwarf King’s hands away from you.  
…  
The Mountain was reclaimed, the Dwarf King had finally regained his memories after nearly a week of following you around lovingly clinging to you, spending his nights braiding his beads into your hair, only to wake up the next morning with no recollection of the day before, with his beads safely tucked back into his hidden pocket.   
Back to his stern and shunning demeanor around you, quietly haunted by how he’d acted with you, thankful for your discretion and avoidance of the topic. His small light of friendship that had started to grow was quickly doused the moment he claimed you had stolen the Arkenstone, banishing you from the Mountain in the depths of his sickness. His new greatest regret as he regained his clarity, joining your side in the battle, through your healing he checked on you as often as he could against the growing physical threats coming from Dain at his mistrust of you since the stone had yet to be found. Having heard about the week in Mirkwood from his kin adding to his fury at you leading the King around, much to your advantage, unsure of what else you had claimed whilst he was incapacitated and amorous over you.  
Your patience had worn thin and your body had mended enough for travel, so as the Mountain slept you crept to the Dwarf King’s throne, seeing the crown laying on the cushioned seat, setting down your letter relinquishing your share of the treasure, begging for the King’s forgiveness and accepting your banishment. Drawing in a quick breath as you lifted the dagger in your hand, running your other hand over your long braid reaching down past your belt and slicing through it at your shoulders, a tear running down your cheek at the loss of the weight of it. The base of your remaining braid slowly sliding free as you pulled your cut braid in front of you sheathing your dagger again and knotting the top of it laying it next to your letter beside his crown, sinking back into the shadows and quietly sneaking out of the Mountain.  
Slipping out the hidden door avoiding the Elf Guards sneaking around the back of Dale and heading to Rohan sneaking past the small hills blocking you from the Mountains’ view.  
…  
Thorin had finally made it to his Throne, wishing for some silence from Dale, closing his eyes quickly letting out a deep breath as he entered the dark Throne Room, rolling his shoulders and his neck trying to relax and block out Dains voice. Unwilling to budge when it came to you, he would not allow his Cousin to force you out of his sight or his Kingdom or bring you any harm or he would reign down all of his fury on him. His feet slowly making their way to his Throne as he saw Ori standing next to it staring at his cushion as he shook covering his mouth, his eyes furrowing as he saw Bifur join him and match his actions as the rest of the Company poured in, glancing at his Throne in shock, trembling then turning to their King with tear filled eyes.  
Thorin heard Dain still continuing his lecture from before as he joined him, breaking only as he spotted their faces, both joining them as quick as they could manage. Slipping through the group as they parted, both gasping as they saw the long braid of hair on his Throne, Thorin gently grabbing the letter you had written with a smaller note attached. Opening the letter and feeling tears our down his cheeks as he read it aloud for the group, barely able to breathe and dropping to his knees as he handed the second note to Balin unable to Read it as he furiously wiped the tears from his face. Their eyes darting to the Crown noticing the glow form the center of it from the Arkenstone, as he read Bilbo’s note that he had found the stone and seeing that you were leaving had chosen to relinquish his share as well, wishing to join you in your further travels unwilling to let you go alone, promising to send word once you had found whatever destination you had chosen to assure them of your safety.  
Thorin had finally climbed to his feet again as he used his Throne to help himself up, quickly crumpling up your letter and handing it to Balin, growling out, “Burn it, there is to be no record of her banishment.” Meeting his Cousins eyes who were shockingly filled with tears as he’d realized what he’d done and how willing you had been to honor Thorin’s wishes and assure his first command as King was going to be fulfilled, securing that no one was above the King’s ruling. Dain quietly nodded, “I had no idea she would…”  
Thorin grabbed your braid, gently lifting it in his rage showing the full length of it to Dain, shouting, “HER HAIR!!!” Breathing heavily as Dain’s head drooped sadly in shame at his unwillingness to trust her, knowing he deserved the full brunt of his Cousin’s rage, lifting his head in shock as Thorin turned his back to him and headed for his room alone, softly saying, “Send out Ravens to search for them, when they’re spotted we’re leaving to get them.”  
Gently sliding his fingers across it as his words came back to him, “Such beautiful hair, curling Raven locks rivaling Durin’s glorious beard” echoing in his mind between flashes of him braiding your hair each night, feeling his tears come back, slamming and locking the door behind him, settling into his large armchair running his fingers along your braid. Staying in his chair until Bombur had brought him his food, ready to open his mouth to shout at him to go away but closing it as his memory flashed back to the Journey.  
In the middle of one of your huge battles with him at his refusal to eat your voice ringing out clearly, “Get off your pompous ass and join the group and eat your meal!!”  
He turned in shock, “Excuse me?! I am a King!!”  
His heart clenching as you stepped closer to him furrowing your eyes, “Then act like it, slinking away and starving yourself does nothing for them but increase their burden!” Watching as you turned to take your place in the circle accepting the bowl of food with a gracious smile, slowly working his way back to the group as your words sunk in.  
He gently set down your hair on the small table ahead of them and allowing the group in, eating slowly, forcing down each tasteless bite as he heard their reports on where you weren’t, his eyes finally meeting another icy blue pair as Thranduil entered the doorway softly saying, “Legolas found them, they’re headed for Rohan.”  
A surge of energy filled Thorin’s body as he quickly forced down the rest of the food sending the Company to ready themselves for travel, word rippled out through Dain’s Men who were already waiting for Thorin and his group as they exited the Mountain with King Thranduil who had called out his entire Army, unsure of what you could run across on your trip to Rohan. Preferring to be over prepared assuring your safety.  
…  
As you gathered sticks for a fire for your dinner your foot snagged on a root, causing you to nearly drop to your knees, catching yourself as the sticks tumbled out of your arms, feeling the familiar hands of Bilbo as he popped out to help you, “Careful there Jaqi.” Helping you up and brushing you off, tilting his head as he spotted your shorter hair, “Your hair…”  
You gave him a slight nod, “Had to cut it, to silence Dain.” Both quickly picking up the sticks quickly, “Don’t worry, I’m part Hobbit remember, it should be back to my belt in a month.”  
Bilbo gave a happy chuckle as you settled in to your new campsite, “So where are we headed?”  
You looked up from the growing fire into his sparkling curious eyes, “Rohan, then Gondor.”  
His smile grew as he asked you every question he could think of as you fixed the fish you had caught for dinner along with the few vegetables you had left in your pack, happy that he had managed to grab a full pack of fresh veggies and lembas before he slipped after you from the Elves, both turning as you spotted the Elf Prince on horseback headed for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning your trip to Mordor, Thorin learns about your having left the Mountain and started the chase after you to win your heart back.

As Legolas approached you both gave him small smiles as he bowed his head to you both and took the seat across from you both, “My Father sent me when he felt you leaving.” His eyes slid over you curiously eyeing your hair, “Your hair..”  
“Cut it to silence Dain.”  
“Two feet of hair will do more than silence him, especially when Thorin hears of this.”  
“He will understand.”  
Bilbo, “Why would Thorin care about your hair, and how would cutting it silence Dain?”

“With Dwarves, especially the Durin clan hair is sacred, marks their status, they’re the Longbeard Clan, the longer the hair the higher their status.”  
Legolas, “Besides, when Dwarves court they braid their loved ones hair, so length is important, at Dain’s insistence of your betrayal Thorin will not be lenient when he learned she cut her hair to appease him.”  
Bilbo turned to you, “Wait, braiding. Is courting for Dwarves…So that week in Mirkwood when he kept braiding your hair, he was trying to court you?”  
Legolas, “Technically with the added beads he was claiming her as his, even after he came out of it she was still his. Those actions did not come out of thin air, Dain will have a Mountain of work to regain Thorin’s good will at forcing her into that situation.”  
Bilbo, “So they’re making you take us back?”  
Legolas, “That was My Father’s first intention until he thought on why you didn’t just head for our Kingdom, you’re headed somewhere?  
“Rohan then Gondor.”  
His eyes slid across you face curiously until they slid to your hand sliding over the chain holding your new acorn necklace, as his eyes slid over your fingers he felt a darkness pulling him towards it and his eyes met yours again quickly giving you a quick nod, “You have my bow then.”

Bilbo smiled and offered him some of the fish, veggies and lembas, receiving a small smile in return as he accepted it and joined your conversation about Rohan and Gondor, both excited at his first trip out of the Elf Kingdom alone and also dreading the weight of the weapon you were concealing, assuming that Bilbo had no clue what you had hidden silently agreeing in your non-existent plea not to tell him.   
Each day leaving early the three of you climbing onto his horse and finally reaching the fields surrounding Rohan hearing Bilbo happily commenting on the city as you reached the gates. Heading straight for the main building where Thengol would be, smiling at the people gathering outside their houses, seeing a few waves from the children who remembered you from your last visit. Jumping off as you reached the steps, Legolas followed and helped down Bilbo as a Man arrived to claim your tired horse with a curt bow of his head to you three before he turned away.  
You walked up the steps seeing Thengol passing through the massive doors, greeting you with a large hug, giving slight bows of his head to Legolas and Bilbo as you introduced them both before inviting you inside for a meal as you filled him in on your trip to Gondor and that Thranduil and Thorin were arriving soon possibly with their armies to join you.   
As the day passed he sensed your change in strength, even as a man he could normally feel your aura as he claimed it, the massive power you had within yourself from both your Elf and Hobbit sides of your family, pulsing inside you constantly. As night fell they recieved word from Thranduil that The Dwarf and Elf Armies would be arriving the next morning, he sent a quick reply that they were welcome within his borders and you had arrived safely. He found you alone on the ledge looking at the stars, quietly joining your side, “When are we marching to Mordor?”  
Your eyes darted to him as you turned your head, “How..”  
“Your aura has dimmed and two armies are following you, and the Elf Prince you brought won’t leave you alone with anyone. I know his Father is your friend but there’s a limit to that kind of protection that entails. We’re marching with you My Friend.”  
You gave him a soft smile as he brought you inside for another round of desert before showing you to your room, the giant bed that you shared with Bilbo as Legolas sat in the corner keeping watch as he skimmed through a book he found in the room you normally kept trying to remember his Rohirric as best as he could.  
When the sun rose you and Bilbo took turns bathing in the bath attached to your room, as you exited still drying your hair with a towel you saw the two Elf guards that had taken Legolas’ place, both bowing to you and informing you that you were to not be left alone with anyone. Both you and Bilbo left the room after you finished dressing sliding your locket back under your long sleeve shirt and buttoning your thick leather vest, feeling your hair bouncing around your face and heading to the mail hall where you could hear the Company and Thranduil all talking with Thengol who had clearly informed them of your plans for Mordor.  
Bofur turned from the shouting group smiling as he said, “Bilbo. How were your travels Master Burglar?”  
Bilbo quickly joined the group that quickly dropped the argument to listen about your travels, as you rounded the corner passing from behind the massive horse carving you noticed Thorin’s eyes on you, quickly revealing their pink shade as you saw him swallow with a deep look of regret on his face as he roughly knocked his elbow into Dain’s who was on his left.   
One by one as they listened to Bilbo their eyes all went to you, tensing then relaxing as they saw your small smile as you took Bilbo’s right side as you brushed your short hair behind your ear. As you filled in the group to a few missing details in his story Thorin edged out to the side as a few others of the Company did, all eying your hair, the group all moved to the dining hall as Thengel’s servant announced the meal was ready.   
You lingered behind as Legolas, Thorin and Thranduil all stayed, you headed over to Thorin who started to bow his head to you, only pausing as you said, “You got my letter?”  
His eyes slid from your hair to yours, “I burned it, you will be payed and as for banishment it is rescinded, it will never be mentioned again. I will spend the rest of my life assuring you that you are always welcome to stay in Erebor as long as you wish, I never..”  
“Thorin, you weren’t yourself, I never gave your threat any weight.”  
His voice cracked as a tear fell down his cheek, “Your hair, you..”  
He stopped at the smile you gave him, seeing you pull it forward as you moved closer to him, “Thorin, when I left it was just above my shoulders, it’s been a week and its grown nearly two inches. I’m half Hobbit, It’ll be back down to my belt in no time at all.”  
He nodded as another tear fell, his eyes meeting yours as you reached up to wipe his cheek, forcing a small smile on his face as your hand dropped back to your side, “That is good to hear.”  
Thranduil’s eyes met yours as you took a step back to face him and Legolas, “I take it Thengol told you about Mordor.”  
Thranduil nodded as Thorin scanned your face seeing the circles under your eyes starting to form from the weight, silently readying himself to help you through this, if it was anything like Dragon Sickness he would have the best position to help you through it. “He did, I had a hunch this was more than just a vacation for you.”  
You made your way into the dining room passing out a few hugs to the Company, the rest happily wrapping you into hugs as they heard that Hobbits can grow several feet of hair in a matter of months, their jaws nearly dropping as you turned to Dain, who bowed his head low to you as you sat next to him. “Dain, I know our people have had a long histpry of mistrust, I have no ill will towards you, I know you merely wished to protect your Cousin. If I were in your position I would most likely done the same, your kin went from homeless to having their Kingdom back and you were assuring that they remained in place against a possible threat you spotted.” You held out your hand to him, “Fresh start?”  
He gave you a quick nod and shook your hand making both of your smiles grow, releasing your hand as you both dug into the food.  
..  
Since you had found the Ring one of your greatest pleasures, food was stolen from you, now all textureless and tasteless with no delicious aromas able to find your nose, eating only to sate your weakening strength, even your sleep had been claimed, wandering frm nightmare to nightmare and even slipping into your waking moments, flashes of Orcs and Wargs passing around you randomly through the days as echoes of a raspy voice slithered through your head as you glanced over the people around you, “They’re going to die, all of them, I will kill all of them.”  
You silently moved from room to room through the days as the Elves monitored the Men around you, all noticing Thorin who shadowed you, clearly seeing your pain having felt it himself, silently joining you on your left, his thick Khuzdul cutting through you waking vision as your bright purple eyes clouded to a pale lilac as Orcs and Wargs surrounded you as you looked at the Men readying to march later that day. Whispering its threats again, “Whatever you’re hearing or seeing it’s not real.” Your eyes darting to his as his hand wrapped around yours gently, “Whatever it is, it’s not real, we’re all here.” Squeezing your hand tighter, “I’m here, right here, I’m not going anywhere.” His smile growing as your eyes glowed brighter again to their normal color, finally able to see him, nodding as you gave him a small smile and leaned your head against his arm.  
..  
On your way to Gondor he stayed near you, keeping you between him and Legolas who never left your side, each helping you through the visions that would plague you randomly as you grew closer, growing to taking turns on night watch as your nightmares grew, seeing you breathing heavily in your sleep as you fought the whispers.   
One night finally pushing farther as Thorin glanced over at Bilbo who was sitting next to you, his voice breaking through the silence as he saw your hand moving for your dagger, “Bilbo Move!” As he slid closer to you Bilbo moved, he managed to clutch your wrist and pin it as you drew it, flipping him over as you kneed him in the ribs, wrapping your legs around his neck, the Company all telling the others to keep their distance as they saw your lilac eyes hearing your gasping breaths. All watching as Thorin reached up gripping your vest, lifting you both off the ground as he sat up and slammed you back on the ground as gently as he could to get your legs to unhook from his neck. Quickly pulling his head from between your legs as they slipped apart, hearing your gasping breath as you fumbled for your other dagger, grabbing your leg as you tried to kick him in the chest, yanking you into his chest as he held your arms only to get head butted and shoved onto his back, taking a deep breath and watching you as your eyes flashed back to purple as you came back to reality dropping the dagger you had picked up. He sat up pulling you into his chest as a tear fell down your cheek and holding you until you stopped shaking, holding you tightly as he slid his hands over your back whispering his same phrases as you relaxed against his chest and shoulders.  
..  
As you reached Gondor you heard a battle raging, stopping at a safe distance and readying yourselves to aid them, nearly five hours later you all poured into the massive city, Legolas giving you a piggyback to your room as the Kings filled in Ecthellion to the situation and the Elves helped to heal the wounded as the Company joined you as your personal guard, all resting for the next few days after with Thorin sleeping on the couch in your room as Legolas watched you so he could be there when you fell into another nightmare, happy to finally be able to let you sleep without a weapon.  
…  
As the City slept the soft breeze still carried the cries of those who had lost loved ones and those still in pain lying in the healing wing, all bearing down heavier on you, pressing harder as you imagined what the next week or month would bring at your closeness to the giant dark city. Creeping out to the vast overlook shivering as the cold breeze hit your thin layer of sweat still covering you, heading out farther past the bare tree eyeing the stars and breaking into the oldest form of Elvish you knew quietly calling for Manwe’s attention. “Manwe, King of the Valar, Varda, Aule, Yavanna, who ever is listening, please help me. I know this is not how they are called, only Gandalf can call the Great Eagles, but please, there is so much pain in this city, all from this cursed relic, please I’m not asking for my safety, but theirs, let me spare them further pain and loss even at the price of my life. If I knew the path myself I would venture out alone, but I fear they would only follow me.”  
A cold gust came from behind you making you turn, seeing the massive Eagle behind you bowing its head to you gently, speaking to you clearly in your mind in a calm and steady voice, “I know the path you are needing.”  
You felt a tear slide down your cheek as you choked out a soft, “Thank you.” Walking to its side to climb on its neck as it lowered its head for you, eyeing the vast city below you as it carried you closer into the creeping darkness.  
..  
Thorin awoke to find your bed empty and your weapons gone, grabbing Orcrist strapping it on as he spotted you heading out to the overlook from a window on your Royal upper floor, winding his way to catch you. Crashing into several walls and nearly knocking a massive marble door off it’s hinges in his attempt to steady himself after nearly sliding past the last door between you two. Finally feeling the cold breeze hitting his skin as he saw a Giant Eagle standing looking at the eagle already flying off into the distance and turning to lower its head to Thorin as he stood in the doorway. Rushing to its side as it said, “She cannot go alone, Aule sent me to carry you.” The words rung in his mind filling him deep into his soul as he clambered onto the massive birds back its words running through his mind as it flew. Surely you were his One, everyone could tell that, knowing out of the thousands in Gondor the Eagle was sent for him, a sliver of hope filling him in that you both couldn’t be allowed to face this alone without at least the hope of sharing an afterlife at least, silently praying that you at least would survive this.  
When his Eagle had finally landed you had already passed through Shelobs’ lair, following your tracks closely easily finding you as you crept over a small hill into Mordor, not willing to risk shouting for your safety, quietly cursing that neither had your armor as he watched your every move and eyeing your surroundings to pounce to your rescue should you need it. Both making it to the very edge of the vast city of Orcs, your hearts pounding furiously, turning his head he saw you creeping below a small rock wall along the edge, smirking as he followed keeping as low as his size would allow. Reaching a break in the wall he paused just as he’d seen you do until he saw his chance and passed the opening, repeating the same on the next three, and seeing you creeping around a small broken pillar seeing the flinches in your legs as you marked a pace, glancing through a crack to see you were timing the groups of Orcs traveling past you and noticing your goal as he saw you slip out your two small daggers and pressing them flat against your wrists. Smirking as he saw you rush out as another banner passed between the groups of Orc troops blocking you as you rushed out and rolled under the thick cover of the tent you had slipped into. Quickly making his way to you and mimicking your actions, as he stood in the tent he saw you slip out into another maze of rocks eying the dead orcs around him, their five dead bodies making his thoughts ring out in his mind, “Five Orcs silently in moments, I love this Woman!” As he quietly rushed after you into the maze.  
When you both had finally broken free from the massive city he spotted you rushing up the side of the Mountain, smiling as he knew his Dwarf body could carry him much better through this portion of the city easily catching you, rushing after you imagining some possible smile from you when he had caught you, he’d even settle for a punch, just as long as you knew you weren’t alone in this wasteland. A mere ten feet was between you as he eyed the small ridge of rocks you were climbing, noticing the eye moving to you, feeling his chest tighten knowing that you couldn’t fight off the hoards alone if you were spotted.   
Drenched in sweat now he doubled his pace as the red light drew closer to you, letting out a quick gasp as your footing slipped and your knees hit the stones under you as you caught yourself, he grabbed your belt, turning you over as he threw himself over you pulling your legs and arms behind the stones until he saw the red light pass. Feeling you gripping at his shirt as he covered you, hearing the gasping breaths coming from your body under his, making sure not to place his weight on your chest so you wouldn’t suffocate under him.   
As he raised himself up he saw your cloudy lilac eyes as you were fighting through another one of your visions the Ring was triggering in you, taking steady breaths as he watched a tear slide down your cheek as he saw your purple eyes clear as his hand brushed your cheek to wipe the tear away gently. Giving you a small smile as he said, “I’m here, right here.” As his sweat drenched hair and shirt hung around him, his eyebrows came together as he heard you squeak out, “Thorin, I wish you were really here.”  
His hand went over your cheek again as he saw another wave of clouds filling your eyes, “Jaqi, I’m here, right here.” All your eyes revealed was an Orc kneeling above you with a dagger in his hand, to tired to fight it, waiting for the end. He took another deep breath, “You can’t hear me can you?” He glanced out to check where the red light and that you were both still unnoticed, nodding quickly as he wet his lips, sliding his arms around your back and lifting you keeping you flat against his chest as he rose to his feet and sprinted for the doorway above you both, “I’ve got you, Jaqi. I’m here right here.”  
As he reached the first ledge and pulled you both up he felt you gasp in his grip as the red light hit you, gripping his shirt tightly as he carried you through the doorway, setting you down on your feet as you reached the end of the ledge, holding your sides tightly as you gasped for air.   
Feeling a thick pair of hands on you, noticing the hot mountain around you, seeing Thorin looking at you as he said something to you, your ears filled with shouts from the ring, looking to your left at the lava below as your hand slid up to your acorn locket, pulling out the ring and feeling a shock shoot through you and Thorin’s grip tighten as he held you up. Fighting as the shocks traveled into your throat making it clench, reaching out your shaking arm and dropping the ring, finally freeing you to claim your first free breath. Relaxing as Thorin pulled you tightly against his chest, still repeating, “I’m here, right here.” As his hand went to slide across your back as you clenched his shirt squeaking out as another tear fell, “You came.”  
He pulled back and slid his hand over your cheek, “I would never let you come here alone.”  
Giving you another smile as the light of the lava made his eyes light up, a deep spark lighting in them as you saw the fireworks flashing through his eyes again, then turning as the lava started rising and heading out to the doorway seeing the Orcs rushing up the Mountain. Thorin slid his arm in front of you wrapping it around your side trying to shield you from the oncoming swarms until feeling the push on his back from you as the lava headed for the doorway, turning to see death on both sides of you, quietly searching for one way to save you.  
..  
Mount doom was erupting, the Orcs were screaming as they tried to flee, slamming against the gate they had no time to open, through all this all he could see was you glowing in the light from the lava flowing from the Mountain, his mind ringing with the one thought that he’d been dying to breathe life into since he first laid eyes on you.   
You were going to die, both of you, screaming and burning, an agonizing way to go, but with all of this his body rushed to you, pulling you closer to him out on the small ledge, hoping to buy time. Jerking you away from the lava, staggering back to the middle of the ledge, pulling you close to him and firmly pressing his lips to yours, sliding his hand through your hair as he curled his other arm around you lifting you off the ground, feeling your legs wrap around his waist in instinct as your hands slid around his neck and into his hair deepening the kiss, pulling him closer in return.   
You were going to die but he was going to die kissing you, the only woman he’d ever and would ever love, the heat of the lava surrounded you both, fighting to steal the very breath you were struggling to keep between you, his last comfort past your skin against his was that he would spare you the first few moments of pain and hold you out of the lava for as long as he could in some hope that someone could swoop in and save you.   
You both broke apart as a loud crack filled the air, both turning to see the tower collapsing, and feeling the shockwave that followed after sending the cursed city into the oblivion below along with the thousands of Orcs and vile creatures inhabiting it. Your eyes fell to the lava again turning your head to your other side, “It’s flowing around us.”  
Thorin’s eyes fell to the lava and he felt a laugh escape him as a smile slid across his face as he felt your legs slide off his waist, he lowered you gently as he slid his hand across your smiling face, turning it to his again, staring deeply into your eyes, “I love you.”  
“Marry me?”  
His eyes lit up as his smile grew “Of Course.” Pulling you in for another kiss wrapping his arms around you tightly as you wrapped your arms around his back pulling him as close as you could, gripping his shirt tightly. Breaking apart as your legs started to go out as a dizziness started to grip you from the growing heat around you, he gently slid his hand over your cheek, sitting down as he held you close letting you lay down hoping the level position would help you regain yourself, “Slow steady breaths, My Dearest One.” Another bead of sweat sliding down his forehead, his Dwarf nature keeping him far safer next to this burning lake of lava pouring around your tiny ledge.   
Whispering loving comforting words to you until you heard the eagles screeching as they soared over the gaping hole towards you, your flight was short and he held you tightly shielding you as best as he could to from the gust of cold air he knew would send you into shock if it hit you too quickly. Landing on the overlook in the small clearing that the large crowd of Dwarves and Elves from Erebor that traveled with you all cheering as Thorin lowered you to the ground, holding you closely and carrying you to your room as the healers followed to tend to you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Erebor, tons of fluff.

As he laid you out on your bed the Elven healers circled around you, quickly finding that you merely had cuts and bruises piled on your extreme case of exhaustion, informing Thorin who was quietly pacing along the wall that you merely needed to be bathed and allowed to sleep. He let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding, caving in to the Company that was dragging him to the bath in his room so you could have privacy while they cleaned you up, relenting finally as Tauriel agreed to keep guard over you in his absence.   
As he scrubbed the Company crowded into the large bath attached to his room, he quickly found himself clean and drying off as he got to the part about Shelob’s lair, pulling on his underwear and pants staying shirtless as he acted out your actions leaving the Company on the edge of his massive bed with their mouths and eyes wide open as they listened intently. Pausing a few times to answer their questions, all of them beaming brightly at their King when he finally arrived at your proposal, all of them wrapping him a large hug after praising your incredible choice at when you proposed. All agreeing that proposing at the top of an exploding volcano is something that no other Dwarf could top and that as a Dragon Slayer and Ring Bearer it fit your status as per Dwarf custom hat the women propose in a setting or situation fitting their status and that of their One.  
When he finally finished dressing he headed back for your large room, being given an apartment in the Royal Wing that had a small kitchen and dining room, sitting room attached to your bedroom, finding that Thranduil and Legolas were helping a large group of Elves prepare dinner for the Company knowing they wouldn’t leave you alone. Sharing their meal together as he gave another performance of your Journey before heading back to your side, grabbing your book out of your bag and starting at the beginning as he settled down at your side and quietly reading to you. Halfway through his second chapter you his reading paused as he felt you turn to your side and lean on his arm, he gently pulled his arm out from between you as you leaned more across his chest wrapping your arm over his chest as he pulled you closer letting you rest your head on his chest against his chin. Gently pressing a kiss to your forehead as he curled his arm around you and kept reading to you as you slept, giving a soft smile to Bilbo who joined you in your bed curling against your back as the Princes stretched out along the empty spaces on the bed while the rest of the Company drug in extra cots into your room as Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel spoke quietly in the sitting room with Elrond, Glorfindel and his Twin sons who had arrived a few days prior.  
Your story quickly spread through the Elves and Dwarves, Dain and his Armies were extremely impressed with your Journey, silently thrilled that they could now relax rather than preparing for having to march on the Black Gates as they had been informed of before your sneaking away. Each of them eagerly waiting for visual confirmation that you were both still intact, your sudden disappearance had triggered a widespread panic through the city only ceasing as the sky cleared a the cursed city in the distance collapsed before them, followed by a surge of cheers and readying feasts for whoever had gone with you. Shock running through them as they saw that it was only the two of you, with reclaiming his Mountain and now assisting you in destroying the Ring Thorin had found himself as the highest ranking Dwarf alive with each of the Dwarf Kings and their Armies claiming their allegiance to him.  
…  
While you slept on his side, as he stopped reading for the night he still couldn’t allow himself to sleep until he knew you were free from your nightmares, quietly running his hand along your back as his mind ran back to your short time in Erebor. As the search started for the Arkenstone he felt himself slipping into the Dragon Sickness, his body feeling heavier by the moment as the whispers started, keeping his eyes on your dimming light hoping that it could somehow bring him through this. As the days passed his thoughts all swirled around you, still unable to speak to you since his memory had returned, the feeling of your hair and skin never leaving his skin or his mind, his passion and love for you swirling into a burning possessive rage aimed at the Company when they dared step in your direction.  
Through the days they searched as you sat along the wall wherever he was, his eyes clouding into a pale Robins egg blue, through his visions seeing flashes of you watching him, aching for you to free him, with each report of no success in the search he found himself being slammed against the walls, tables and floors, feeling punches as the faceless target he had aimed for had avoided his every attack, always finding himself on his back trapped in his sickness as pain radiated through his body.  
His pale eyes blinking back to a darker shade as he pulled out of his vision, seeing you gripping his coat and dragging him back to his feet and forcing another helping of food into his hands, his body and soul aching to help you as he swore he’d seen bruises on your neck and along your arms. Shouting out mentally, unable to force his own voice out through the sickness, wishing for nothing more than to wrap you in his arms as he slid his fingers through your hair again, aching for a kiss, his nightmares growing as he saw your light fading in his dark Kingdom. Sitting in his Throne as you leaned against the wall, feeling a stab in his chest as he saw the bruises on your arms had darkened, bandages along your knuckles and fingers, your once beaming purple eyes now flickering to lilac throughout your days as dark circles formed under them.  
His only solace through his new darkened muffled world was that you never left him, never allowed him to fade, silently beaming at you still forcing food on him, your stubbornness never kneeling to his Sickness, sliding your hand into his and whispering that you were there and he wasn’t alone, feeling himself crumbling as he started to curse at you and threaten banishment. His last vision was the worst, his body lunging at Dwalin only to be thrown back against a wall, as he gripped Orcrist he felt a fist slamming into his cheek as another hand drug the sword out of his grip. Swinging violently at the moving faceless target only to find himself being slammed down on his back again, through the dark cloud swirling around him Smaug’s face fading as he saw you gripping his coat, your voice ringing out in muffled Khuzdul ringing clearer as you spoke, “You are Thorin Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under this Mountain, you WILL NOT break under this!! That is an Order!!” The room around him now clear, his body taking one last swing as he felt him regaining full control of himself, you avoided his grasp again, gripping his thick coat and slamming his back town against the hard floor, making him gasp as the air in his chest left him, as he drew in another his eyes turned back to bright blue, finally through the darkness staring up at you, relaxing against the floor.  
Quietly watching you as you let out a few heavy breaths noticing his eyes returning to normal, the group all creeping closer as they saw you release his coat, climbing of from on top of him and sitting beside him as he laid there regaining his breath. His eyes meeting yours as he finally sat up, his body still aching as he curled his legs under him, pulling out of his thick fur coat and his crown laying them beside him as he started to jerk off the thick armor covering him all while watching your breathing steady as you watched him. Finally seeing they weren’t fake, your body was bruised and your knuckles were bloody with deep circles under your eyes, he swallowed as his chest and arms were free from the thick armor, gently reaching out for your bloody hands eying them closely, “I did this?”  
His eyes running back to yours, “You should look in a mirror, I’ve done far more damage to you.”  
He glanced over at Oin, “Will you see to her hands?”  
The Company all relaxing as they saw their King had returned to them, Oin giving a quick nod, already holding his medical bag, as Thorin moved to help you up he dropped down to his side as his ribs burned letting out a groan as his breath tried to leave him. Feeling your arms around his back as you helped lift him, holding him steady as you said, “I told you, I’ve done more damage to you. Take it slow Your Majesty.”  
As Dwalin swung Thorin’s arm over his shoulders Thorin turned to you saying, “Thorin.” He let out another groan as he felt a pain in his thigh and the stinging across his back as Dwalin carried him to the bath house as Bilbo sent word to Thranduil that he’d snapped out of his sickness, Legolas and their best healers arriving quickly after, making sure your wounds were healed by morning.  
As he undressed in the bathhouse he caught his reflection, pausing as he pulled off his shirt seeing the massive bruises you had left on him, hearing Dwalin’s chuckle as he turned to see his sides, “You should also wait before you head into the old War Meeting Room.”  
“Why’s that?” As he gently hissed as he pressed a thick black bruise stretching across his back.  
“That’s where you started your first fight, she sort of broke it.”  
Thorin turned with his eyebrows forcing together meeting his Cousin’s gaze with one of confusion, “Broke it how?”  
Dwalin chuckled again, “Well you started swinging and she slammed you into everything she could until you snapped out of it, the punches and head butts did nothing, but knocking the air out of you worked somehow. Very impressive seeing her throwing you around like a doll.”  
A small smile slid across Thorin’s face which slowly dropped, “The bruises on her neck and arms?”  
“Old from the first one, you tried to lunge at Bilbo, she shoved you into the War Room, kept you there till Bilbo got us to hold you back. Only time you managed to grab her, you mostly swung at the air.”  
Quickly bathing and soaking his aching body relaxing as the Elves herbs and oils soaked in healing his pain and turning his deep black bruises to an olive green, turning as he heard Thranduil call out, “Takes a fair bit of strength to bruise a Dwarf, I’m glad to see you’re thinking clearly again old friend.” Earning a smile from Thorin.  
“I am sorry to have forced her into this situation.”  
He handed a towel to the Dwarf King as he climbed out of the water, shooting him a smirk, “I don’t believe anyone else could have beaten it out of you.” Making Thorin smile as he watched Thranduil head out to go check on you.  
…  
Thorin finally fell asleep a few hours before the sun rose, his grip tightening around you in his sleep as a smile spread across his face as his head rested against yours, when he woke he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead as he slipped out of your arms wrapping you around a large pillow as he ate and bathed again. Returning to find you on your back again and facing the opposite direction with your arm stretched out under the pillows behind you, as he settled into the bed beside you again, reading to you again as your dreams flashed through your Journey working out reality from your waking nightmares.  
His eyes went to you as your breathing deepened and your chest rose as your hand slid to his side and across his chest making his smile grow as your eyebrows squished together letting out a quiet grumble as you stretched, raising your arm above your head as your back arched as your legs straightened under the covers before your body relaxed as your fingers reached his beard. Gently lifting his chin as you slid your fingers through his beard, his eyes sparkling as he watched you coming out of your dreams finally waking up, your eyes opening up as he slid his fingertips over your forearm.  
Bright blue fireworks flashing in his eyes, rolling to his side as he smiled at you, the bright room coming into focus around you as you let out another grumble and slid your fingers out of his beard, gently kissing your knuckles as he wrapped his hand around yours, speaking softly in Khuzdul, “You’re awake.”  
You gave him a sleepy smile making his smile grow, “How long was I asleep?”  
“Two days. Well needed rest for all of us.” He slid his hand across your cheek, ‘How are you feeling?”  
“Much better, still a bit fuzzy on what happened.” His hand slid off of your cheek as you sat up, quickly sitting up in front of you keeping his smile as he glanced at the two Elven Guards who slipped out quietly shutting the doors as they left to give you privacy. “I want to talk about the forest.”  
His face went serious for a moment, “Alright.”  
“We never really spoke after, since the start of the Journey you were the most irritating proud and stubborn Dwarf that I’ve ever met, you took every chance you could to try and ensure that I knew you were King and it was your place to lead.” He swallowed as he gave a brief nod. “But I knew though what you’d lost and what you were trying to get back, the weight of that could turn anyone to being harder, so I let it go, kept quiet. Then you fell out of the damn tree…” A small smirk ran across his lips. “And the way you looked at me and how you acted with me, it just, it was everything I’d ever wanted to see and hear from you. Then each night I’d sneak your beads back”, your voice started to crack as tears started to fill your eyes as he grabbed your hands and slid closer to you. “And in the morning it just started all over again, from the eye sparkles and hand holding to your braiding my hair, then you just switched back and it hurt.”  
He slid closer to you pulling your curled legs into his lap as he wiped your tears that had fallen, “I am so sorry, I should have spoken to you sooner, I was terrified of losing you. Each day since the day I met you I knew I could lose you, that I’d never have a chance to be with you. You were hired to slay a Dragon, even as a King I could do nothing to assure your safety, then I fell out of that tree and it all came flooding out and even as I got my mind back I fought so hard against pushing you away again. But you deserved to be courted properly, and for us to get to know each other, I’d gone from arguing with you to forcing so much affection and my braids and beads on you, there wasn’t anything I could think of to say that would make it up to you. Then I got the Dragon Sickness and the battle after, and you were just gone.”  
“I’m sorry if that hurt you.”  
He gave you a soft smile as he slid his hand over your cheek, “You don’t owe me an apology, for anything, I’m just glad that I could be there for you through it all.”  
Another tear slid down your cheek and he quickly wiped it away as you smiled at him, “You followed me to Mordor.”  
His smile grew as he nodded, “Of course I did, I would never let you go alone.”  
“On the Mountain, I wasn’t tackled by an orc, was I?”  
“No, the eye was coming towards you, I had to hide you.”  
You nodded and another tear fell, “And you carried me?”  
“I couldn’t just take it from you, and I wasn’t going to leave you there alone, you’d gotten it that far.”  
“And you kissed me.” His smile grew again as he let out a quick chuckle, “Yes.”  
“I asked you to marry me..”  
“Yes you did.”  
“And you..” He quickly cut you off, “I accepted.” Your smile grew and he let out a muffled chuckle as you quickly kissed him, pushing him back against the bed, wrapping one arm around your back and slid his other through your hair as he deepened the kiss.  
…  
As you arrived back in Erebor your engagement was widely celebrated by all the Dwarves, all cheering that Thorin’s new Queen, Dragon Slayer and Ring Bearer, easily winning your way into their hearts. Both of you easily rebuilding Erebor and Dale together as you showed the world just how truly in love you were. Within a few years however you had found out that since the Ring had been destroyed the Dwarves would no longer be Mortal, only falling in battle, remaining in Middle Earth until the end of Arda arrived and the Hobbits, Elves and Dwarves would work together to rebuild the new world.


End file.
